The Pokemon War : Part I : The Dark Core
by T1203
Summary: After endless hours of time travel and searching, the legends have finally found Darkrai after the events of PMD Explorers of Sky. Darkrai has amnesia, and appears to have only retained one memory. The legends want him for that single memory, But there is a certain little group who stands in their way... Rated K for no cussing and nothing bad. Read POKEMON: IFO STORY for more info


**T1 here. I hope this story will not be short and lame like the last O.o. That one was quite short and vague. This one is about exactly what the title says.**

* * *

**Darkrai POV**

What... Where am I? What am I? Who am I?

…..

"Arceus, we found him."

'What is that sound?' I thought to myself.

"Good. It appears that he has sustained damage. Take him to the Medical Wing."

Medical Wing? What is that? What is going on?

I tried to open my eyes. Pain surged through my body as attempted to open them. As the pain was too much, I gave up. My mind started shutting down as the pain slowly faded away, the sound of a helicopter far off in the distance…** (A/N: Yes, the legendries use Choppers for added effects and to look cool.)**

* * *

**Cresselia POV**

I watched as the net hoisted his limp body onto the chopper. Why would he do this? I thought. Darkrai has never attempted something like that before. Heck, he even risked his life to save the world from Dialga and Palkia clashing. It doesn't make any sense.

The net lowered him onto the stretcher. I stared at him.

"Well?" said Arceus, who sat next to me on the chopper. "Keep him alive until we get there. Then inform him of his banishment."

I kept Darkrai alive with heal pulse, but I wasn't sure about banishing him…

* * *

**Arceus POV**

'We need him alive.' I thought. Without him, who would balance out the good dreams? I mean that's a bad thing, but you must like what you create. Right?

I should toss him out and leave him for dead, but… Cresselia seems… attached… to him. It's weird. I think I should leave that alone for the time being. I need to think about another 4 hour meeting about Mew running with scissors while eating a bowl of sugar.

* * *

**Uxie POV (A/N: Uxie is the pilot. Who else did you think was flying this?)**

I just loaded up a legendary who practically attempted to destroy the world with darkness into the back of my copter. And, Arceus is boring me with thoughts about a safety meeting and Cresselia is having mixed thoughts about Darkrai. Wow. I feel like I could just lol (laugh out loud) at this situation. But anyway, I have to be careful about where I fly, because I am pretty sure Officer Jenny doesn't want to see me flying a copter after a blind man dressed as me (WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME BLIND GUY?!) crashed into a mountain while flying a copter. Now, Officer Jenny doesn't want me to fly a copter anymore. *sigh* if only I could turn back time… Oh wait, I can. With me being friends with Latios, who is friends with someone in particular **(read the 2****nd**** chapter of The Adventure Abridged) **I could turn back time. But I am too lazy too so there we have it. Even though I know everything, there are ironically some things I DON'T know. Eh. I am almost done with the flight there so I should probably get there faster. Sooner I get there, the sooner I can leave and play Modern Warfare 3 with Azelf.

* * *

**Third POV**

The copter neared the Hall of Origins, as Cresselia and Arceus took Darkrai to the Medical wing. Uxie landed the copter and teleported away to do… things. Mew rushed out to see what was happening. Latios came, too, but left to go get some iridescent pancakes **(Chapter 1 of the Adventure Abridged).**

* * *

**5 days later…**

**Darkrai POV**

Ugghhhh… what… where am I now? I opened my eyes. The bright light nearly blinded me. Arrggh! I tried again, this time with more success. I was in a bed in the middle of a bright room. A metallic bird-like creature was sleeping in the corner. I was afraid, as I had no idea what it was or if it was friendly or not. I noticed a mirror and I slowly got up and walked over. Each step felt like I was stepping in burning lava. I managed to get to the mirror. That is when I saw myself. I was black and had a single blue eye. I also had a red scarf around my neck and white hair. What was I? I had never seen a Pokémon like me before. Then again, I don't recall seeing any Pokémon. Wait, what was a Pokémon? I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know anything. I only knew that I was severely injured and in a strange bright place.

"Darkrai?"

What? Darkrai? I looked around. The bird was awake. It looked at me. I guess it wasn't hostile.

"Who?" I asked.

"You of course. You remember me, Cresselia."

What? Cresselia? I had no clue.

"Umm… Who?"

"Do you have any idea where you are right now?"

"Umm… heaven?"

"Okay you have amnesia. Get down on the bed."

I looked next to the bed and saw some surgeon tools. The one thing that scared me was the Vitasaw **(Team Fortress 2 Medic Class melee weapon. Look it up) **on the table.

"Umm," I said. "Why are there tools there?"

"Just don't mind them," Cresselia replied.

"I don't like the look of it."

"Just lay down on the table."

I lay down on the table. Cresselia checked my eyes and head.

"There aren't any physical problems… which would make sense, since it was the fracture in the time portal that brought you…" said Cresselia.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I need to tell Arceus…"

Cresselia flew away as I lay down on the bed. Suddenly, a Grovyle **(Guess who just came in from the future; If you don't know who Grovyle is then search up PMD Explorers of Time Grovyle) **busted through a wall in the room. He was followed by an Umbreon, Glaceon, Snivy and DotAgumon **(THE TORCHIC IS A TRAITOR).**

"**Come with us if you want to live," **said the Grovyle in an awesome, bolded futuristic voice. **"Arceus, the lord of the Pokeverse, is going to banish you for eternity in the realm of Darkness. It would probably be nice for you, but you will be chained with Chains of Light and that will burn your dark body."**

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" I said.

"**Just come with us, now."**

"Okay, but I am injured to the point of not being able to travel efficiently."

"**Fly then and hurry!"**

"Fly? What are you-" my sentence was cut short when Cresselia and Arceus with Jirachi and Mew came into the room.

"What? Grovyle?! STOP THEM!" shouted Arceus.

"**LET'S GO!"** **(I probably don't need to tell you when Grovyle speaks).**

The Grovyle pulled me out of the room and the group began running away. Latios was sitting in a tree eating a pancake.

"LATIOS!" roared Arceus.

Latios woke up and saw me. He flew straight at us when I suddenly used some manifestation of dark energy and made a void of Darkness around him. Latios fell to the ground asleep and in some sort of a dark, painful nightmare. **(If you don't know, Darkrai just used Dark Void. And the dark nightmare is his ability: to create nightmares by standing next to a sleeping Pokémon/person/thing.)** The group ran and jumped over the side of what appeared to be a floating island. I could hear one last thing before I passed out:

"Scramble the legends; we need to get Darkrai back, and NOW!"

* * *

**And thus, chapter one is done. Short, like The Adventures Abridged. But hey, I am a lazy person and I feel like cutting the chapter here, so T1 out. PS If you want an explanation (SPOILERS), I will make a story for explanation purposes only. **


End file.
